1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf apparatus and equipment used in playing the game of golf on a golf course and/or practicing golf on or off a golf course. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved golf tee used for teeing a golf ball during golf play and/or golf practice.
2. Prior Art
When playing the game of golf, it is usual to start the game from the teeing ground of the hole on the golf course being played. When driving a golf ball from the teeing ground, most golf players (hereinafter referred to as "players") tee the golf ball, using a golf tee. This is permitted by the rules of play for golf by the United States Golf Association. The purpose of teeing the golf ball is to raise and support the golf ball off the ground, when driving, or stroking the golf ball with a golf club. A golf tee is used in playing the game of golf and in practicing golf, especially on golf ball driving ranges and the like.
The golf tee, used for teeing a golf ball, is a device or apparatus, usually made of wood or plastic, which is about 21/8 inches in length defined by a head and connecting stem. The stem of the tee is, for the most part, 1/8 to 3/16 inches in diameter and terminates in a point at one end. The point is adapted to aid in inserting the tee into the ground. At the other end of the stem the diameter increases generally to about 1/2 inch in diameter, to define the head of the tee. The head of the tee has an upper surface which is slightly concave, such as a dish-like surface, adapted to support a golfball, raising the golf ball above the level of the ground. When inserting the tee into the ground it is not unusual to drive the tee into the ground so that the head of the tee is substantially at ground level. This hardly lifts the golf ball above the ground. The answer to this is to increase the overall tee length but longer tees appear to be objectionable to players who carry golf tees in their pockets, for convenience. Even with longer length tees, the problem of golf ball lie exists. When the golf ball is on the ground or on a tee inserted into the ground, the golf ball is on a solid or hard lie. When the golf ball is struck with the golf club, the golf club must meet the golf ball so as to drive the golf ball forward and, at the same time, lift the golf ball off the hard lie in order to obtain a reasonably good drive. If the golf ball is not lifted at the same time as it is driven forward, the surface of the hard lie, on which the golf ball is supported, interferes with the potential flight of the golf ball. By contrast, when a golf ball is lying on grass, such as on the fairway grass, for example, the golf ball is on a soft lie, lifted off the ground by the blades of grass. Some grass lies are preferred by players over a teeing lie because grass supports a golf ball off the ground, such as is accomplished by use of a conventional golf tee, but the blades of grass under the golf ball combine to provide a soft lie for the golf ball. A grass lie provides the benefits of a conventional golf tee, that is, lifts and/or supports the golf ball off the ground, without the disadvantages of the conventional golf tee, that is, providing a soft lie rather than a hard lie for the golf ball and without potential interference with the flight of the golf ball. However, the grass lie can not be moved and the grass lie is changeable. Although the grass lie is a soft lie for a golf ball, the grass lie is not a consistent lie because of the difference in the thickness of the grass, the difference in the length of the blades of grass and the difference in the type of grass used on golf courses . These factors combine to change the characteristics of the grass lie for a golf ball from spot to spot on the same golfcourse and from golf course to golf course. Furthermore, in order to have a grass lie for a golf ball there must be grass and grass is worn off by constant use.
With the exception of hazards on the golf course, the teeing grounds, the fairways and the putting greens of a golf course are initially covered with grass. However, while good grass lies are most often available on the fairways, good grass lies are scarce on the teeing ground because the grass is usually worn off the teeing ground by constant use of the same small area by players. This is recognized by those who make the rules governing golf play and is believed to be one of the reasons a golf tee is permitted to be used on the teeing ground, to support the golf ball off the surface of the ground, where there is little or no grass.